Apple of Her Daddy's Eyes
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: (A/U) Her father was killed. Now she's ready to avenge his death against the ones that killed him: A Sayian named Goku and a Namek named Piccolo. She starts by kidnapping their sons.
1. You Shall Be Avenged

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elayia.  
  
Author's note: Okay, for this fic, I'm throwing together my universe with "Cooler's Revenge". For those of you who have seen it, in this fic Salza has a daughter.  
  
For those of you who haven't seen "Cooler's Revenge", see it. I liked it very much.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he looked around for his green friend.  
  
"You know Piccolo," said Krillin. "He shows up when you least expect it."  
  
"Yea, but he was injured."  
  
Suddenly, a few yards away, a piece of ground moved.  
  
"There he is!" said Krillin.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Yay! Piccolo!" He laughed and started running towards the piece of ground that had moved.  
  
He was a few feet away before a man with light blue skin emerged from the pile of rocks. His blonde hair was dotted with clumps of dirt. His armor had been cracked and broken. His brown shoulder pad had been broken off. His purple jumpsuit that was under his armor was burned and ripped away in several places. Scrapes, cuts, and bruises covered him. A thin red line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, suggesting internal bleeding. His odd stance signaled a broken leg. His laughter was coarse yet mocking.  
  
"You look like a bunch of deer caught in a headlight!"  
  
Gohan slid to a stop. Salza laughed at the looks on Goku, Krillin, Oolong, Gohan, and Icarus' faces.  
  
Goku couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh no!" He was worn out from his fight with Cooler, his shirt had been blown off, and many cuts and scrapes covered him.  
  
Salza continued to laugh. "You lose!" He suddenly stopped laughing and prepared to shoot a blast. "Now… DIE!"  
  
  
  
Before he could let the blast go, a corkscrew-looking blast came from behind Gohan, zoomed past the boy, and ripped through Salza's stomach. His eyes sprung open wide, and his mouth dropped open. As he fell to his knees, a ragged breath left him, but no breath could come back in. "Elayia…" He fell facedown, then lay still.  
  
  
  
Nearly an hour later, the body of Salza lay alone. He was only disturbed by the constant breeze that blew his hair into his face. Suddenly, a figure in a brown cloak walked up to him. The wind blew on the hood of the cloak, keeping it from falling and revealing the face of the visitor. The figure squatted down beside Salza's body and rolled him onto his back with white- gloved hands. It gently reached over and pushed Salza's bangs out of his face. "I saw it all," it said with a voice that sounded like Salza's, only female. She pulled down the collar of his purple jumpsuit to reveal a necklace. She gently reached around and undid the latch, taking the necklace off of him. Clutching the necklace tightly with one hand, she placed one hand on Salza's chest. "You don't know, but I watched all of it. I saw what the namek and the sayian did to you. That kid will be the first to go. Then I will get that namek. You will be avenged." She got down on her knees and wrapped her arms lightly around Salza's neck. She stayed there for a few moments, then released and got to her feet. "Rest in peace, father."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well? What do you think? I noticed Salza doesn't get a lot of attention, so I wrote this. 


	2. Father & Son: Nameks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elayia and Raykon.  
  
Author's note: That's right, I'm throwing Raykon into the mix. Just makes it more interesting, I guess.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Piccolo! I know you're out there!"  
  
Piccolo heard Gohan's shout. It was loud enough, but he just decided to ignore it. Resting on one knee, he reached over towards a small stream of water and collected a small handful. He drank it thankfully. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now. He stood up and looked towards the general direction of the sun. His main thought was on what he was going to tell his little namek back at Kami's lookout. He could imagine the response he'd get if he told the truth and said he had almost gotten killed. Piccolo just smiled a little and took off for Kami's lookout.  
  
  
  
Mr. Popo walked along the rows of flowers, watering can in hand. He hummed to himself while Kami watched over Raykon, who was listening intently for his father' s return. Raykon was aware that there had been a fight, he knew something had been wrong when the sun seemed to be blocked out for a moment. And he knew that when there was a fight, Piccolo is almost always a part of it.  
  
  
  
The second Piccolo's feet touched the floor of the lookout, he saw the little green boy with a beaming smile leap at him after running a short distance. He caught the flying bundle with one arm.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but to smile as Raykon inspected his tattered clothes. "You're hurt," he said as he noticed the small purple smudges on Piccolo.  
  
He set the small boy down. "I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Over an hour later, Piccolo and Raykon landed in a small clearing in the woods. Piccolo had changed into a new set of clothes, including turban and cape. They sat down cross-legged and began to meditate. A few minutes had passed when Raykon opened one eye and looked over towards this father. He opened both his eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
Piccolo opened both his eyes and looked over at Raykon.  
  
"When will I be as strong as you?"  
  
Piccolo smiled as he closed his eyes again. "In time, Raykon. In time."  
  
  
  
Elayia watched from the bushes. 'So the namek has a son too,' She thought. Her eyes narrowed. 'That will make it all the easier to avenge my father.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I know, slight cuteness in this one. Next chapter will be more of a tearjerker, I hope. The title of the next chapter is "Salza: The Family Man". 


	3. Salza: The Family Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elayia.  
  
Author's note: Warning: Possible tearjerker and some cuteness. This basically goes in-depth about Salza and what he was like at home with his family.  
  
* * * *  
  
Soon it was getting dark, and Elayia needed to find a place to rest for the night. There was only one place she could think of that would be safe for her: Lord Cooler's ship.  
  
  
  
It took her a while to search the dense forest for the ship. She was still suffering from grief of her dead father, and it didn't help she was in unfamiliar territory. She fought back tears as she pushed on through the thick plants.  
  
She saw a flash of white and pushed towards that direction. She was rewarded with the sight of Cooler's ship. She walked around the ship until she found the entrance. There she also found the keypad to open the door. She paused, her hand hovering the keypad. She couldn't remember the access code! She had watched her father type it in many times, she had even memorized the code. But now, because of her emotional state, she couldn't remember it. She tried to remember back to when she would sit and say it over and over.  
  
"Maybe it was… No, that's not it. It was… that's not it either! Oh father, why can't you be here now?!"  
  
Tears threatened to spill because of frustration and grief. Her hands balled up into fists and she pounded the keypad in anger. She was startled when the door opened with a hiss.  
  
  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the door. She moved her hand to see the words "Access Allowed" on the keycode panel. She slowly walked into the ship. As soon as she was a few feet in the ship, the door shut behind her with a hiss. As soon as her feet touched the ground again, she scolded herself quietly.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Elayia! It's only been a few years since you've last been here, so stop acting like it's haunted!"  
  
  
  
She wandered around for a few minutes until she found the main control room. As if she was in a dream, she stepped in front of the main viewscreen. It was sectioned into quarters, just as it always had been. She looked around until she found a chair a short distance away from the screen. She slowly walked over to it and sat down. Her mind drifted back to the first time she had actually been on the ship.  
  
  
  
'Come on daddy, this way!'  
  
A four-year-old Elayia came running into the main control room, father in tow. She pulled Salza into the room and in front of the main viewscreen. Her eyes scanned the room.  
  
'Wow…'  
  
Elayia's mother, a woman with long blonde hair, stood by the doorway, smiling.  
  
Salza smiled and looked down at Elayia. 'Do you want to see where I sit?'  
  
Elayia looked up at him with her big bright eyes and nodded furiously. 'Uh huh!'  
  
Salza lead her to a chair a short distance from the main viewscreen. 'This is it. This is where I sit.'  
  
Elayia looked up at the chair with wonderment. 'Wow! Can I sit too?'  
  
Salza laughed. 'Sure.' He gently picked her up and set her down in the chair. 'Do you like it?' he asked her as he stepped back.  
  
Elayia, obviously enjoying herself, looked up at him with a victorious grin, then imitated her father by looking straight ahead and putting her hands up on the armrests, saying 'Set course for home! I want to go see mommy and Elayia!'  
  
Elayia's mother, who had moved to Salza's side, laughed along with her husband at their daughter's antics. It took a few moments for their laughter to die down. After they recovered, Elayia's mother looked at Salza.  
  
'Salza dear, supper is probably done by now.'  
  
Salza nodded, still smiling from Elayia's act. He stepped forward and gently picked Elayia up and held her with one arm. 'It's time to go home. Supper is done.'  
  
Elayia wrapped her small arms around Salza's neck as all three of them left the room.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
Salza turned his head to look at his daughter as he continued to walk. 'Yes Elayia?'  
  
'When can I sit in your chair again?'  
  
Salza smiled. 'When you're older. It might even be your chair someday.'  
  
  
  
Elayia pulled her face out of her hands long enough for her to wipe away a tear with the back of a gloved hand. Her shoulders shook at the memory. She wiped away another tear, then looked down at the chair she was sitting in. When she was four, her feet barely came over the edge of the seat. Now her feet were sitting firmly on the ground. Years ago, she had to reach up just to put her hands on the armrests. Now her forearms rested easily.  
  
  
  
She stood up and out of the chair. That chair would never be hers. It belonged to her father and her father only. She turned and walked out the doorway. This time she turned right instead of going straight, and walked into a long corridor. She walked by many doors, but she didn't even look at them. Until one door caught her attention. She abruptly stopped walking and looked at the door curiously. Why had it grabbed her attention like that? She slowly walked over to it, opened the door, and stepped in.  
  
She was immediately overwhelmed by the distinct scent of her father. Elayia knew this was her father's quarters. She felt the wall and found the light switch. She turned on the lights and looked around. The room was small, but had the basics. It had a bed, a nightstand, a small closet, and, through a doorway, a small bathroom. She took off her brown cloak and folded it as she walked over towards the bed. Underneath the cloak she was wearing an outfit much like the one Salza wears when he's on the ship. She carefully sat down on the bed and saw a book sticking out from under the pillow. Curious, she gently pulled it out. She opened it.  
  
"Father's journal…"  
  
She opened it to the last entry and began to read.  
  
I just want to hurry up and toast this planet. Lord Cooler says as soon as Earth is done, I can go see my family at home. I haven't seen Elayia for so long, and it's been awhile before I've visited my wife. Sometimes I wonder if Elayia would recognize me, it's been so long. Ever since her mother died, she got more and more interested in fighting. I started to teach her when she was about six. As she grew up, I saw so much of her mother in her. The same flowing hair, the same intelligent look in her eyes. At one point I would almost start crying when I looked at her. Then I was called from Lord Cooler and she had to stay at my brother's house. He even continued her training. I suppose the next time I see her, she could probably teach me something! At least I managed to teach her my Energy Blade attack. I guess I should get some sleep. We're going to visit earth tomorrow. I just hope that Elayia knows that no matter where I am, I will always be proud of her.  
  
  
  
Elayia slowly closed the journal. "I know, father. I know." She silently put the journal back under the pillow. She paused to take off her armor and gloves, leaving the purple jumpsuit and boots. It was now she looked up at the nightstand to see it full of pictures, each in their own frame. She carefully reached and picked one up to look at it.  
  
In the picture, Salza was wearing a green shirt with the top two buttons left undone. His sleeves had been rolled up. To his right sat Elayia's mother, wearing a sand-colored T-shirt. In front of them sat a four year old Elayia, wearing a pretty pink dress. Elayia remembered when they got this picture taken. They were at the park with her uncle. He's the one that took the picture. The sun was out, they had all sat in the grass, and they were all happy. Memories like that were meant to be treasured.  
  
  
  
She put the picture back and took another one from its spot. A small smile appeared on her face, even though tears were threatening to weld up in her eyes. It was a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. The photo captured the moment of them exchanging their vows. Elayia pulled out the necklace she had taken from her father's lifeless body. It was a simple chain link necklace. The chain was looped through Salza's wedding ring. He had put it on a necklace when his wife had died. Tears brimming her eyes, Elayia put the picture back and picked up another one.  
  
  
  
Elayia was too young to remember when this picture was taken. In the picture, Salza was sitting in a brown recliner, footrest out. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. In his arms was a peacefully sleeping baby Elayia. Her head was resting on his right shoulder, a thin line of drool running from one corner of her mouth. Apparently Salza was asleep too, because his head was also tipped to the right side, his eyes closed as he too slept peacefully.  
  
  
  
When Elayia put the picture back, tears were streaming down her face. All the memories of her now-deceased father and his scent that clung in the air were taking full force on her emotions. Nearly throwing herself down on the bed, she hugged the pillow as it soaked up her tears as she sobbed.  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
  
  
A few minutes later she had cried herself to sleep. Her dreams plotted out her course of action for vengeance. She dreamed herself standing in a barren wasteland, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. There were evident signs of battle. The most noticeable was the three bodies lying in the sand. One was a small boy with a brown furred tail. His short black hair was all messed up and dirty. Another was a small, green-skinned boy wearing a dark blue fighting gi. Another was a grown man, with spiky black hair and a tattered orange fighting gi. In her hands was a full grown namek wearing the same type and color of fighting gi as the smaller one. He was begging for mercy, begging that she spare him or kill him quickly. Elayia smirked, lifted him up with one arm, and powered up her Energy Blade with her other hand. With a swift motion, she plunged the Energy Blade into his vulnerable stomach, all the way up to her wrist. The namek writhed for a moment, then went limp. She dropped him to the ground and walked away. She got a few steps away before she saw a figure walking up to her. She stops, but the figure keeps walking closer. Once the figure was a few steps away, it stopped. Elayia couldn't make out who it is until it spoke.  
  
"My daughter…"  
  
"Father!"  
  
She jumped into her father's arms, who held her tightly.  
  
  
  
She woke up the next morning, the dream still fresh in her mind. Her dream had told her: Destroy them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I warned you about the cuteness. This chapter was longer than I expected. I hope you liked it. Next chapter: Gohan and Goku. 


	4. The Sayian and His Son

Disclaimer: I only own Elayia and Raykon.  
  
Author's note: This chapter's about Gohan and Goku. It might be kind of short though. Family cuteness ahead.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wow, Chichi! That was great!"  
  
Chichi just smiled as she carried a pot to the sink. It was once full of rice, but thanks to her husband and his Sayian appetite, it had all been eaten.  
  
"Yea mom, that was really good! Thanks!" said Gohan.  
  
"You're welcome boys. Now run off, unless you want to help me with the dishes."  
  
Both the males were out of the room in the blink of an eye.  
  
~  
  
A little while later the sayian and his hybrid son were seated on the couch, Gohan sitting on his father's lap. Goku had a book in front of him and he was reading out loud to Gohan. Now Gohan could read just fine by himself, but when your father is constantly saving the world, you want to spend as much time with him as possible before someone stronger shows up and defeats him at a battle.  
  
Goku had gotten about halfway through the book when Chichi walked in. She saw the scene and smiled, then walked over to them and asked if there was room for one more in the little reading group. Both of the males said there was and Chichi sat next to Goku, who had one arm around her shoulders as he continued to read.  
  
~  
  
It had gotten late, and Chichi said it was Gohan's bedtime. Goku carefully tucked Gohan in. Gohan pulled up the covers, than said, "I'm glad we beat Cooler and his goons."  
  
Goku smiled as he ruffled up Gohan's hair. "Yea, although it was a close one. Beating Cooler packed away a lot of my power."  
  
Goku suddenly quickly turned away from Gohan. He covered his mouth with his hands as he coughed a few times. He then turned back to Gohan.  
  
"You OK dad?" Gohan asked, a little worry glinting in his eyes.  
  
Goku's smile returned. "I'm fine. Goodnight Gohan,' he said, then leaned over and kissed Gohan on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight dad," said Gohan as Goku stood up and started to leave the room. Goku smiled once more at his son before turning off the lights.  
  
~  
  
Author's note: See, I told you it would be short. 


	5. Kidnapping 1

Disclaimer: I only own Elayia and Raykon.  
  
Author's note: Even more cuteness in the beginning of this one.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, the sun shone brightly down onto a small river. The river was deep but the current wasn't very fast, so it was the perfect place to go for a swim.  
  
Close to the edge of the river, a Namek stood waist deep in the clear water. He had no shirt, but was wearing a dark blue pair of pants with a blue belt. Beside him a smaller Namek skimmed the water, wearing a similar outfit. He looked up at his father, waiting for his word. Piccolo looked down at Raykon, then said, "Don't wander off too far. Stay where I can see you. I'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
With a happy smile, the little Namek dove off under the surface; in search of unusual shaped rocks that might have collected at the bottom.  
  
Piccolo smiled as he felt his chest swell with pride. He himself had taught Raykon how to swim, fly, and everything else he knows. Lately Piccolo's life has been based around Raykon. Piccolo would admit, at first he wasn't sure about being a father. But then, one night changed it all.  
  
Piccolo sat cross-legged, hovering just a few inches above the floor of Kami's Lookout. His eyes were closed, as they usually were when he meditated.  
  
His naturally sensitive ears picked up the sound of little shuffling feet. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see a young Raykon shuffling up to him. Raykon looked at him with the big-eyed little kid look.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
Piccolo blinked, as if to say 'I'm listening.'  
  
'I had a nightmare.'  
  
Piccolo still stayed silent. 'And just what am I supposed to do about that?' he thought to himself.  
  
'I was blowing up buildings and hurting people. Then a little human boy with spiky black hair went through me.'  
  
This surprised Piccolo quite a bit. He thought for a moment, then reached out with one arm towards the little Namek.  
  
'Come here, kid.'  
  
Raykon slowly shuffled towards his father. Once he got close, Piccolo gently picked him up and put him in his lap. He kept one arm around Raykon's shoulders as he rested his head on Piccolo's shirt.  
  
'Dreams can't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of them. They're just pictures your mind makes up.'  
  
'But it was really scary! I don't want to hurt people!'  
  
A small, reassuring smile overtook Piccolo's features. 'If it scares you that much, you can sleep with me tonight.'  
  
Raykon looked up at his father then nestled his head deeper into the soft cloth of his father's shirt. Piccolo took off his cape and used it to cover up the little Namek that was soon sleeping peacefully in his lap.  
  
While Raykon slept, Piccolo thought to himself. 'How did he get my father's memories? I didn't purposefully give them to him; I didn't have time. It was just all of a sudden, there he was. If he got that memory, what other memories will he get?' A stab of panic ran through Piccolo. 'How many of my memories will he get?'  
  
Piccolo's mind returned to the present as Raykon's head appeared above the water's surface. He put a stone in a bag, then continued his search.  
  
~  
  
Raykon dove back under the surface and continued his search. He looked along the bottom though the clear water. He reached down and picked one up. It was odd shaped, but not strange enough for him. He put it back down and continued his search.  
  
He looked up towards the surface to see he was behind a tree that had fallen over. The leaves were blocking his view so he couldn't see his father. 'I'd better head back, daddy said I should stay were he can see me,' he thought to himself. He started to swim back, then felt something grab onto his ankle. He turned around to see a white hand holding on to his ankle. He also saw a pair of orange eyes on a light blue face, an evil smirk, and long blonde hair.  
  
Raykon screamed in surprise and fear. Air bubbles escaping from his mouth was the only result. Now that he used up all his air, he began to kick furiously for the surface. But the hand remained on his ankle. Desperate to escape, he twisted and squirmed until he was free.  
  
Once his head broke free from the surface, he gasped for air. "DADD-"  
  
His cry for his father was cut short as he was forcefully yanked back under the surface.  
  
~  
  
Piccolo flew over the water the second he heard Raykon's terrified shout. He scanned the rocks below the surface, looking for any sign of his son. Panic quickly settled in when he found no results. He dove under water and looked in every underwater cave, between every rock, and every dark, shady crevice he could find within the area in the river. His heart was going a mile a minute as he searched on land. He checked every tree, hole, and rock in the area, calling out his name the entire time.  
  
Finally, after nearly an hour, Piccolo stopped. His chest was heaving for breath and his throat was getting sore from calling out Raykon's name. For the first time, Piccolo felt defeated. He clenched his teeth as he held back the tears that threatened for the first time. He felt scared, terrified, that he couldn't find his son.  
  
'No. Get a hold of yourself, Piccolo. You will find your son. You just need some help.'  
  
~  
  
Piccolo almost pounded on the door. When he didn't get a response almost thirty seconds later, he was about to pound again, but Gohan opened the door before he had the chance.  
  
A brief smile appeared on Gohan's face. "Piccolo!"  
  
He didn't return the smile. "I need to talk to Goku."  
  
Gohan's smile faded. "Dad's-" He was interrupted by the sound of loud hacking from the living room. He visibly flinched. Piccolo looked towards the living room. "He's sick," Gohan finished.  
  
Gohan let Piccolo in and they approached Goku, who was lying on the couch. A heavy blanket was on him, and sweat beaded his forehead.  
  
"Oh, hey Piccolo," said Goku weakly, offering a smile.  
  
"It started this morning," Gohan said.  
  
"It's just a little fever. I'll be over it soon enough," said Goku before he started another coughing fit.  
  
Piccolo nodded in understanding then turned to Gohan. "Gohan, I need your help."  
  
Gohan looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
Piccolo prepared himself with a deep breath. Admitting it happened was the hardest part. "I think Raykon's been kidnapped."  
  
"What? By who!?" Gohan asked, shocked.  
  
"I don't know. I took him swimming in the river not too far away. He yelled for help and he was gone. I searched everywhere in the area, but I couldn't find him."  
  
Gohan's eyebrows knitted together. "Alright. I'll go change so we can leave right away." He turned to head up to his room.  
  
"Gohan, you haven't finished your homework yet," Chichi reminded sternly.  
  
Gohan turned to face his mother, the expression on his face unchanged. "If I had gone missing, wouldn't you want Piccolo to go look for me?"  
  
Chichi's expression softened and she kept silent as Gohan continued up to his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Wow, something exciting happened! About time, I know. Well, let me know what you think! 


	6. Peace & Quiet

Disclaimer: I only own Elayia and Raykon.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I've been rather busy lately. But I'll keep working on it until it's finished. Reviews help immensely with my inspiration. *hint hint*  
  
* * * *  
  
Raykon shook the bars on his cell, pausing once in a while to hit them with his little fists. Needless to say, it wasn't helping.  
  
"My daddy's gonna find me soon and you'll be in big trouble! My daddy's the strongest person in the world! When he finds me here you're going to regret it!"  
  
Elayia closed her eyes and sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples. The little Namek has been keeping this up for nearly an hour. And he didn't show any sign of giving up.  
  
"Would you just shut up?!"  
  
The pounding and shaking continued.  
  
"My daddy's the strongest person ever! He's a lot stronger than you are! And he's looking for me right now! You'll be in big trouble when he finds me here! My daddy-"  
  
Elayia marched up to his cell, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him so they were eye to eye. "YOUR daddy? YOUR daddy! Everything's about YOUR daddy! Your daddy's not the strongest! I thought MY daddy was the strongest in the universe! Until YOUR daddy took him away from me! YOUR daddy killed MY daddy! Now I don't have a daddy anymore! And YOUR daddy's not going to look for you! He wouldn't want an annoying little BRAT like you! No one would!"  
  
Tears began to well up in his eyes. He shut them to try to keep them from falling.  
  
'Well, that worked…..' she thought to herself.  
  
"YOU LIE!"  
  
'….. Or not…..'  
  
"MY DADDY IS LOOKING FOR ME! HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOUR DADDY! HE'S NOT MEAN LIKE YOU!-"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Elayia dropped the now unconscious child. He fell and landed limply on the floor of the cell. She dusted off her hands and walked away. Finally, peace and quiet. But now she had to think of a way to get the other brat here and keep quiet.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Whew. Did that in less than 12 hours. That's pretty fast for me. Another chapter coming sometime. 


End file.
